dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Rodain
Rodain was the king of Saint Haven for a unknown period of time. He was a mysterious figure in the history of Saint Haven as his name cannot be found in Saint Haven's official documents, but evidences revealed that he was a king that ruled over Saint Haven as a tyrant, and was involved in practicing forbidden magic, which was later linked to Dragon Followers. History A Forbidden Love Affair Before becoming the tyrant that was erased from history, Rodain, as a prince, fell in love with a commoner named Lucifina. Because of the gap between the social statuses of the two, they kept their budding romance a secret to everyone. Meanwhile, Rodain helped her to learn to read, and at that time, started courting her. However, their romance continued to be questioned by the people around them, aristocrats and common townsfolk alike. Rodain refused to let go of his relationship with Lucifina, so he made a decision: to settle their marriage as soon as possible. The Secret Union The proposed marriage between Rodain and Lucifina was certain to be rejected by Saint Haven's royalty, so he asked the help of an unnamed Cleric to officiate the marriage ceremony to be held at Lonely Forest. The secret wedding concluded without hindrances, and Rodain's married life with Lucifina began. Saint Haven's Tyrant Several years had passed, and Lucifina passed away. Rodain was overwhelmed with grief over his wife, and his rule over Saint Haven dramatically changed. No longer the prince loved by all, Rodain became Saint Haven's tyrant, his leadership powered by an iron fist. Meanwhile, Rodain, desperate to see his wife once again, began to immerse himself in the knowledge of forbidden magic. This was eventually exposed by the Church and he was punished by exile, where he would live the rest of his days until his death. Death and Legacy After Rodain's death, he was taken to a secret location near Saint Haven, where his remains were buried. Following this, a decree ordering the erasure of Rodain's names from all official documents was implemented, burying Rodain's identity along with his remains. However, unknown to Rodain, Lucifina had been trying to reach Rodain, and she had asked the Cleric who had officiated their marriage to send her keepsakes to Rodain before her death. As of the present time, Lucifina's keepsakes, along with a letter and an old rosary. Meanwhile, the forbidden magics that Rodain had attempted to use remain to surround his final resting place. As of the present time, armies of the undead linger inside the burial complex surrounding his tomb, seemingly acting as his guards until miners of the Dark Overlord Army unearthed his tomb and unleashed his forbidden magics towards those who wish to approach his tomb. A Darker Truth Although one version tells of a romantic story of a king whose deep love towards a woman completely changed himself and the world around him, there were evidences that expose a more sinister plot hidden within the story of Rodain and Lucifina. During an investigation of the Cleric Order into the case of Rodain and Lucifina, they concluded that Lucifina was in fact a Dragon Follower, and she influenced the decisions of the young prince, leaving behind a king that would later craft evil artifacts and perform ceremonies in the City of Death in an attempt to raise Lucifina from the dead. It is heavily implied that he never succeeded, and he continued to carry his grief until his death. See also *Nameless Tyrant Tomb *Lucifina Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Lore Category:Humans